A Change Of Destiny
by WiCkEd13
Summary: Sequel to CoE Life as Harry Potter knew it had changed drastically. He finds himself enjoyed his entrie summer holiday and not looking as forward to going back to his beloved Hogwarts. But as the war rages on, Harry's perfect and carefree life crumbles
1. Family Time

A Change of Destiny

Chapter 1

Family Time

_It was cold; freezing cold as Harry was held to a wall in a room her barely knew of. His hands were shackled to the wall and he made no attempt to move. The shackles holding him were laced thoroughly with the Cruciatus Curse. If a mere finger was moved, Harry would feel shots of pain run through his entire body, leaving him twitching and aching; then the binds would react again. It was nonstop torture._

From his observations, it had been more than a week of being in captivity at Voldemort's headquarters. Harry, of course, had no idea how long he was there exactly but every torture session was a marking of a new day. He found himself being "played with" as Bellatrix called it hours at day. It was more than pain, it was quite more.

Only yesterday Harry had experienced the worst torment in his life. A dementor was sent into the room where they were holding the sixteen year old. One junior death eater was sent in a long with Lucius Malfoy and practiced on him. Although the person was not experienced, the pain was unbearable.

Harry's screams were heard over and over again just like a broken record player. The days began blending together and Harry couldn't seem to keep a concept of time anymore. As he just laid there, his thoughts that had been so jumbled in his mind began to clear a bit. His thoughts were filled with images that he barely remembered; he had been gone for a long time although it could seem short to someone else.

An image of his friends appeared in Harry's head. It was a memory that Harry remembered quite fondly. It was of Hermione, Ron, himself, and Ginny. They had been playing around by the lake when Ron had fallen into the lake, pulling Harry along with him. When the splashed into it, Hermione and Ginny became aware and fell over laughing hysterically at them. Harry's head came up and he gasped for air. Ron who was not quite the swimmer had decided it would be a good idea to grab onto Harry's shoulder and hold on for the ride. He was now swimming to the coast of the lake with Ron on his back. Ginny and Hermione were laughing harder than they had ever before and when they finally did get out the lake Ron was still holding on for dear life mumbling about how he was too young to die.

Harry used his tired muscles to smile for the first time in a week. He came out of his thoughts as the door creaked open and suddenly the cold room became even colder. He knew this feeling all to well. It was a dementor.

"Hello Harry, how are we doing today?" a woman's voice drawled to hair. He had no energy to even look at the woman but he knew the voice well. She came in the third day Harry was here. Narcissa came in with all of her blonde hair and looked at Harry with satisfaction.

"Just great Narcissa," Harry said so quietly it was a surprise that she heard him.

"Still got your wit, ay Potter. Well, I don't have much time to be quite honest but I brought one of your dear friends," she smirked happily, "I believe you have missed them very much. Have fun."

She walked out of the room and the coldness that had filled Harry moments ago came back. Harry could hear his mother's shrill screams in his head echoing as they did every time he experienced a dementor.

"NO! Not Harry!" she would scream. Harry knew it all to well.

"Move aside you silly little girl," Voldemort's voice snarled to Harry's mother.

"NO!" Harry could just imagine his mother holding him protectively, trying to save her only son. 

"Fine," he could see in his mind, Voldemort raising his wand and saying the dreaded curse. 

Green light engulfed Harry's mind and he woke up screaming.

"Harry! Shh, calm down!" a voice told Harry. His vision was blurred but Harry could make out the outlines of his parents. For a moment, he was surprised that they were there, that they were with him but then he realized he was in his safe room.

Harry let out a deep breath trying to keep calm and push the memory out.

"Harry?" James said softly sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, "was it another dream?"

Harry put his head in his hands and continued to breathe deeply. He nodded his head and wiped the sweat off of his brow line. It was barely a month into the holiday and Harry barely slept anymore. He was constantly reliving the terror of his captivity night after night. Harry however felt guilt in a way for waking his parents up every night with his terrified screams.

"Oh Harry," Lily whispered rubbing his back in circles, "how about some tea? Okay? We can sit and… talk at the table. It's," Lily looked at her watch, "4:00. That's not too bad!"

Harry looked up and smiled a tired smile as his parents pulled him out of bed and down the stairs. As they sat down at the table, Ron came stumbling down the stairs in his pajamas. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly and looking at the Potter's sitting at the table.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked yawning. Harry smiled and waved Ron away. The red-head gave a thumbs-up before once again stumbling up the stairs.

"Are you okay son?" James asked looking up from his tea. Harry looked at his father and faltered for a moment not sure of his answer.

"I'm fine, I just need some sleep. Thanks for the tea mum," Harry mumbled running a frustrated hand through his hair. He stood up and began to walk up the stairs.

"Harry, why won't you tell us what happened? Why can't you just explain it to us and maybe we can help you?" Lily begged as she stood in her night dress at the bottom of the steps. Harry looked at her letting his thoughts drift to Ginny who he had seen quite a lot this summer. His mother and Ginny did look quite a like.

Harry shook his head and let his eyes focus again, "I just can't. I'm sorry but… I can't talk about it. Not yet."

Harry turned and walked up to his room closing the door behind him. 

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" James whispered as he shook Ron awake in their guest bedroom. He had fallen in love with the room since it was personally made for him. Chudley Cannon's decked out the entire room and it was wonder he could sleep the room was bright.

"What?" he said agitated from being awoken twice in the last twenty minutes. James was already pulling him out of bed while Lily sat quietly at the door. Ron was stumbling again but with the help of James he made it safely to the dimmed living room.

This was a comforting place to sit. The leather couch was cushy and you could easily fall asleep in it while looking at the roaring fire that lit the fireplace. Ron sat down and almost knocked over the pictures on the small table next to the couch.

"Okay Ron, we need you to actually listen," Lily said trying to keep him upright. He also kept putting his feet on the wood coffee table and James kept swiping them off.

"Ron, I'll tell your mum what you did in the closet two days ago with Hermione if you don't stay awake," James whispered and Ron immediately shot up ready to listen.

"Why did you all wake me up?" he asked annoyed. James and Lily chuckled.

"Look let's get to the point Ron because I don't know how much longer you'll be able to stay awake," James said as he saw Ron's eyes droop than pop open as quickly as they fell. 

"You know about Harry's nightmares right?" Ron nodded, "Well, we want, rather need you to try and get Harry to open up about it."

Ron leant forward, "I've known Harry for a really long time Mr. and Mrs. Potter and I know that you are his parents and all but one thing you should learn and know about Harry is that if you push him, he closes in further."

Lily looked at James and they made a silent agreement. She turned to Ron and gave him the saddest looking eyes she could.

"Please Ron, if you do it for someone do it for me," she said sadly. Ron leant back into the sofa and huffed.

"Damn those eyes... Alright, fine." Ron moved to leave but before he made it to the stairs, James hit him on the back of his head.

"Don't swear in my house Mr. Weasley. Or do I need to threaten you again?" Ron squeaked and ran up the stairs.

"Ah, I've still got it." Lily just rolled her eyes. 

Harry felt the sun beading down on his eye lids and his emerald eyes opened slowly. He sat up and yawned looking around his room. It was late now, almost three in the afternoon. After the interesting vision or flashback Harry had, he found that he could somehow sleep more easily.

Reluctantly, Harry traipsed out of bed, not quite looking forward to facing his friends and family at the moment. He changed quickly into his new muggle clothes and walked out of the room.

"Morning Harry, Molly came over and showed me how to cook some new food so I made you some food," Lily said happily as her son walked into the kitchen.

As Harry looked at the plate before him he found that the word "some" was an understatement.

Mrs. Weasley obviously showed his mum how to cook because the plate was piled high with an assortment of lunch foods and meats and desserts.

"Mum, I don't think I can eat this much," Harry said trying to not test her temper. Lily turned around sharply.

"Well Harry James, that doesn't matter, does it? You were thin as a rail before and I want you to get some of that weight back now eat up!" she said ending cheerfully. She used that excuse quite a lot lately when it came to Harry and food. He ate, yes, but he preferred to eat small meals as he still found it hard to eat from his time at the headquarters.

Harry shuddered and dug in. 

Lily watched as Harry began to eat his food. She smiled as she saw his eyes widen slightly from the taste and when he began to shovel the food in his mouth. Lily was happy that she had finally cooked something good. 

Lily turned away, but watched Harry out of the corner of her eye. She kept an eye on him at all times, just to be sure he was there and sometimes she would simply observe him; look and learn his appearance and his mannerism, filing some of his less desirable traits in a mental file so she could work on changing them later. 

Since they had come to Godric's Hollow, Harry's health had been getting a lot better. He could now walk with no pains and the scars were slowly fading from his body. He had gotten a healthy tan now that he was able to go outside and play Quidditch with his friends instead of sulking in his accursed room at the Dursleys.

His body was beginning to regain its shape and he was getting the bulk back from all the Quidditch and running. Every morning now, Harry would go into their own Room of Requirement wanting the room for training and the room would turn into a large field where Harry would run. Not as big as the one Hogwarts would have provided, and certainly not as big as the jog around the lake at Hogwarts but large enough. When Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had come over early to surprise Harry they found him in that room running his heart out. Ginny practically melted from what Lily saw and heard. Harry was running with his shirt off and that had apparently made Ginny almost faint. That detail had been kept from Harry though…

Harry's unruly black hair was once again sticking up madly all over his head and it was as jet black as possible. When Harry looked up, his eyes were still pained but the smile he gave his mother finally reached his eyes. 

As the day rolled on, the two Potters left their house and apparated to headquarters. It was a whole new place now. The house of Black had transformed into a beautiful place. Sirius had lightened it up since he now lived there with Remus, the Weasleys, and the Grangers.

It no longer looked like the original Grimmauld Place that was dark and dingy. The kitchen was now quite tasteful with new wood furniture tables, shelves, and chairs. Lily smiled at Harry's amused look. The last time he was here, the house was in the middle of remodeling and looked like a demolished building.

"Hello?!" Harry yelled. The house was oddly empty. Where was everyone?

"Harry! Hey mate!" Ron said as he came tumbling down the stairs with Hermione and Ginny in tow.

"Hey guys," Harry said kissing Ginny and looking around, "This place turned out nicely." Hermione smiled proudly. She had helped Sirius with the décor.

"Where is everybody?" Lily asked walking up to the kids. When she came up to them, Ginny was standing taller and seemed to be smiling more than usual and Hermione was trying to look more sophisticated.

"They are all in the dining room if you would like to meet them there," Ginny said sounding a bit older than she normally did. Ron and Harry looked at them oddly.

"Go ahead Mrs. Potter, their all in there just walk on in. Mr. Potter was looking for you. Something about you taking his comb?" Ron said chuckling. He found it very amusing when he would go to the Potters and he would, of course, find Lily and James running after each other; normally James was chasing Lily around. He would find Harry sitting in the middle watching with an amused look on his face.

"Thanks Ron," she said warmly before walking away and into the dining room.

When the door closed behind her, Ginny and Hermione let out a deep breathe and went back to their normal selves.

"So! Let's go play exploding snap up in our room," Ginny said as she and Hermione walked up the stairs.

Harry was trying to hold back his laughter, "Are you… you two trying to impress my mum?"

Immediately, Hermione looked down at her hands and Ginny's face became quite red from her ears to her nose.

"No! We were just being polite for your information."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, "Sure, that's it."

_A/n: And so the sequel begins!!! Thx for all the reviews. A lot of them were helpful for writing. And just so you people know I will go back and edit _The Change of Events_ later but for now let me focus on this story! Thx again! Oh and keep reviewing! I'd like to know if I'm writing better!_


	2. What Keeps Me Going

A Change of Destiny

Chapter 2

What Keeps Me Going

"See Lily, It's actually quite easy once you have the hang of it," Molly explained to Lily as they were cooking in the kitchen. The two mothers' had become closer now that Lily was back and she needed some pointers on food. Molly Weasley was the right choice.

She smiled and looked up at Molly's warm face.

"How do you do it Molly?" she asked stopping the mixing in the bowl. Molly also looked up.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley wondered, not quite sure of what Lily was talking about.

Lily looked up and out the darkened window, "I mean times are so horrible now. It was… it was like last time now. I remember it all so clearly though. Before we were murdered, everyone was living in such fear, no one trusted each other, no one wanted to go out, and no one wanted their children to go outside or go to school anymore. It was chaos. Poor Harry was so young. I would talk to him when I was scared and James was on a mission but Harry was always there. Even though he probably doesn't remember any of it and since he probably didn't even understand what I was talking about at the time, he always had a knack of making me happier with the littlest things he did. How do you keep so calm knowing that every one of your children are out there?"

Molly put down the knife she was holding. She looked up into those emerald green eyes, "It's those little things that each one of them do really. Every one of my children does something special… even Percy but we still haven't talked to him for a good three years. At least not a real conversation." Molly took a deep breathe and looked out the shady window.

"Anyway, each one of them does something to keep me going and they teach me that we are doing the right thing fighting in this war. Bill watches everyone when I need him too. Charlie cooks for all the children if I can't. Fred and George give everyone some entertainment and always can pick up your mood. Ron is protective over each and every one of them from Bill to Harry. And then there's my Ginny, she acts like the disciplinary when I need her too and she tends to everyone when they need tending too."

Lily studied Molly's usually joyful face. It was more worn now from the last time she talked to her all those years ago. She was still the same wonderful and loving woman but this world was driving her mad.

"I worry each day," Molly said quietly turning back to the mixing bowl, "I worry so much for each one of my children. They all are contributing in one way or the other, especially Ron and Ginny. They are so close to the destruction and death but you know, I know they'll be okay. I would never regret having Harry and Ron meet that one day in their first year. If anything, Harry has saved my family time and time again."

The conversation halted as the four teens walked happily into the room talking.

"You're just jealous mate," Ron said clapping Harry and on the shoulder. Harry looked at him and glared.

"You are so full of yourself when it comes to chess Weasley! I just wasn't really paying much attention this time. I was distracted," Harry said folding his arms in a childish manner. Hermione and Ginny were giggling on the side lines.

The two mothers' could make out fragments of the conversation.

"Harry is quite cute when he does that, don't you think so?" Ginny whispered as she and Hermione watched the feud. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah and when Ron does that, he just looks like an angry tomato he turns so red," this caused the girls to burst out into fits of giggles.

Ron and Harry stopped and looked at them weirdly, "What are you guys laughing about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys."

The two boys looked at each other and repeated Hermione's move. "Girls."

Days progressed on and Order meetings were becoming more frequent and more intense. The days for the adults were spent working vigorously to keep Voldemort at bay and nights were spent on watch; most of the time, no one really slept.

The trio, who were soon to be seventh year students at Hogwarts, were now allowed to come into Order meetings much to Ginny's dismay. Her mother insisted that she was to stay out of the meetings until she was older.

She would proceed to stomp up the stairs of Grimmauld and slam the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to tell her as much as they could but they kept it vague to keep their promise to their parents and Dumbledore.

Harry still had his sleepless nights but as the days went on, he was finding it easier to sleep through the night but he still had a phobia of dark rooms; he also hated being alone. Someone was now constantly with him. He remembered that only a year before, he always wished to be alone and have some private time to himself. Now, it was impossible for him to be alone and not panic.

As the month of July began, things became more intense. Voldemort had already killed three more muggle and wizard families for no apparent reason. Each one however had a message, at least three letters at the scene. So far they had H, B, H, A, I, A, P, R, and R. The auror's and order members were absolutely baffled at what Voldemort was doing but never the less, they kept track of them. On a map of the attacks, in the corner, were the letters written spaced out.

Harry and Ron sat chatting Harry's room at Godric's Hollow. It was a new hang out for everyone. The house was homely and made you feel safe. Ginny and Hermione were downstairs cooking dinner with Mrs. Weasley and Lily. The two girls had of course heard the stories of Lily's school days and Mrs. Weasley who was a couple of years older than Harry's mother, could easily recap on the stories that would float around school about her and James Potter. It was very entertaining.

"Have you been sleeping better, mate?" Ron asked. He knew the subject was a touchy one but if he wanted to keep his promise to Mr. and Mrs. Potter then he had to try and get Harry to talk.

Harry looked up from his spot on the ground and answered quietly, "Yeah."

Ron didn't look convinced, "Come on Harry. Don't lie to me. I'm your best mate! We can talk about these things!"

"I'm sleeping fine Ron," Harry said angrily trying to push Ron off the subject. He looked at Harry and sat next to him on the floor.

"I know you aren't Harry. Don't lie to me," Ron said as he kept pushing the subject. He wasn't going to let it drop.

"Ron, shut up now," Harry whispered as he stood up and clenched his fists.

Ron also stood up and stood his ground, "No way Harry! You need to talk to someone about this! You can't keep it inside!" Ron realized he was near yelling, but there had to some way to make Harry understand that he couldn't bottle his feelings…

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND RON! YOU NEVER WILL!" Harry yelled at his best mate. Anger was coursing through his veins but he also felt a flicker of fear go through him. The last thing Harry wanted was to speak about his captivity.

"HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND ABOUT IT HARRY IF YOU WON'T SPEAK A WORD ABOUT IT?!" Ron knew he was pushing Harry to his limit now but wasn't going to let him go.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU DIDN'T SEE THE THINGS THAT I DID, FEEL THE THINGS I DID!" Harry bellowed back getting aggravated. A pause. Ron took a deep breath.

"Harry," Ron said in a stiff voice, "tell me something."

Harry looked down and examined his hands, "I'll tell you someday. Just not now."

Ron softened his voice, "Harry, please. I just want to help. We all want to help but how can we when you refuse to help or tell us anything? Harry tell me something. You don't have to go into detail about while you were there but tell me something about it."

Harry looked up and met Ron's eyes. Ron could see the pain deep in Harry's green eyes just like he did last year. It was unnerving to see what Voldemort had done to Harry over the course of a little longer of a week.

"It was dark, wet, and cold."

Harry walked out of the room leaving Ron slightly happy, yet slightly disturbed, that Harry had said something. 

James was trying to think of the best birthday present for his son. He was going to become an official adult now and it was his first birthday in a real home with his blood family. James wanted it to be as special as possible.

Lily had already found her gift for their son but refused to tell James. He had been trying to think of a gift for the past week and still no luck.

"What do I get a sixteen year old kid turning seventeen?" James asked himself, running a frustrated hand through his messy hair.

James sat in his desk chair alone in his office. A piece of parchment was perched in front of him and a quill was rested into his hands. He desperately wanted to be able to think of a great idea just like Lily did in a matter of minutes but he just couldn't.

He looked at the parchment and let out a frustrated sigh as he saw nothing on it.

_"Why can't it just appear?" _James thought anxiously._ "Come on, stupid present! Slap me in the face if you have to but help me find something for Harry!" _

James looked around the room and his eyes landed on something. A smile lit up his face and he immediately wrote down the gift he thought of. Reading it over again, James could only think of one word for it.

"Perfect." 

That night, Ron quietly came to the Potter's house only to the knowledge of James and Lily. They had told Ron to come over at night to be sure Harry was asleep. They gave him a portkey and he came ten minutes late.

He quietly walked into the kitchen and saw the two oldest Potter's playing an interesting card game the muggles played, War.

"James, no. Stop it! That's not what you do! I told you," Lily whispered angrily to her husband. James looked up from his cards and huffed.

"What do you mean? I always do something wrong! Merlin Lily!" he whispered just as angrily.

Lily hit him across the head and pointed to the cards in his hand, "James, I told you! You don't look at the cards! You have them so you can't see what they say in your hand and then you flip it over and put it onto the pile."

"Lily!" James yelled in a whispering tone. He threw the cards on the table and put his head in his hands, "I hate muggle games. I hate cards. I hate 'war'." Lily chuckled and picked up the cards. _'God, he still acts like an eight year old…'_

She looked over and was startled to see Ron standing in the dark.

"Hey there Ron!" she said happily getting up from the table. James looked up and smiled.

"Your late," he said looking at the clock on the wall. Ron shook his head and explained how his mum suddenly decided to check on her kids every ten minutes and it was hard to get out.

"I see, well hurry up and give us an update," Lily said eagerly. She was practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"Well," Ron said taking a deep breathe, "He said it was cold, dark, and wet!"

Immediately, Lily and James faces dropped.

"That's it?" James said looking disappointed.

Ron smiled a tired smile, "For Harry, that's a lot. He said that he would tell me or us someday; just not now."

Lily's green eyes brightened up, "Really? Well, that's good!" Ron nodded and looked at his watch.

"I really have to go! Mum'll be checking in on us soon," Ron said taking out the portkey. James nodded and activated it and watched as Ron disappeared.

He looked at his wife and wrapped his arms around his waist. Lily put her arms around his neck and smiled.

"This is nice," Lily whispered to James. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Harry has great friends doesn't he?" she asked, a smile still plastered on her face. James looked into her green eyes and laughed.

"Yes he does."

The couple stood for a while just resting in each other's arms enjoying the quiet of the night. That changed soon enough when they heard a scream reverberate throughout the homely abode. Lily and James looked up the stairs and knew exactly where the scream came from.

Harry's room.


	3. Mind Games

A Change Of Destiny

Chapter 3

Mind Games

Harry sat in his room with the door open. Since it was quite late, he couldn't be with someone like he wished. It was an annoying thing when Harry couldn't find someone to occupy him. Most of the time he liked to have someone talking to keep his thoughts from straying back to his incarceration. Harry sat occupying his desk doodling on a piece of parchment. He was reading a book given to him by Sirius. It explained a lot about wandless magic and various other things.

Harry sighed and set down his quill. He leant back in his chair and put his feet up onto his desk. Ruffling his hair, Harry once again let his thoughts stray a bit. Pushing the images of his confinement out of his mind, Harry began to think about the upcoming year. Somehow, someway, Harry had the notion that this year was it. This year was the year it would all come down to Voldemort and himself. There was going to be no stopping him however. Harry had trained his mind all year last year and tapped into his wandless magic skills. They had become more advanced than his own parent's skill. They were proud of their powerful son and would encourage the use of wandless magic while at home. Since there was no wand being used, the Ministry was unable to track the supplier of the magic and the house was obviously hidden under the Fidileus Charm.

Harry's thoughts fell upon his current life. Things were going well and Harry was surprised by how well it was going. Every summer he had been alone, feeling as though no one really cared for or about him. The Dursley's were less than comforting during Harry's bouts of unhappiness. At the mention of the Dursley's, Harry wondered what had happened to Number 4, Privet Drive. He hadn't heard much of it since he was last there, last summer and he wondered if Arabella Figg still occupied the cat filled house on Wisteria Walk. It was an interesting thing that Harry never thought of the place he grew up in since his aunt, uncle, and cousin were ruthlessly murdered. Maybe it was because Harry didn't like to feel the bottled up anger and guilt start to burst open. Even though the Dursley's died months ago, it was still a touchy subject.

As Harry leaned forward into his desk and rested his head down on the table, he smiled. The house was warm and quiet. It wasn't an eerie silence but a quaint and happy one that normally filled the night time atmosphere in the town of Godric's Hollow. Occasionally, a tree would rustle and an owl would hoot, its big eyes gazing for prey. Harry closed his eyes and his breathe became deeper and steadier. Images were flashing across Harry's closed eyes. The almond-shaped emeralds he had for eyes were moving fast back and forth, up and down. He could hear voices deep in his mind and a searing pain ran through his forehead. Harry suspected it was from his scar but for some reason he couldn't get up; he just couldn't open his eyes. It was like he had been sucked into a new world and there was no way out. The voices were moving closer to him and closer and they became louder and more audible. At moments they sounded like they were in another language but at other's they were in clear and perfect English. The voice was sinister and sounded angry.

"Harry Potter," the voice said hissing after it said his name. Harry's eyes darted around his mind once again looking for the source of the voice but he found none. It was dark and all he could hear was the voice and all he could feel was an odd, non-existent breeze. It reminded him somehow of the veil; of how he could hear thousands of voices all at once. The voices all merged into one and they continued to say his name in different tones. Harry could hear some sounding surprised, others happy and other were filled with hatred. Harry was startled by the mixed emotions and looked for its source once again. He found none. Another searing pain ripped through Harry's forehead and his eyes began to water beneath the lids.

"Harry Potter," the voice hissed once again. Another pain went through his scar and he felt a sticky and cool liquid slowly come down his sweating face. It was thick and Harry knew from experience that it was blood. Harry attempted to open his eyes again but they wouldn't budge. They felt like they were sealed shut. Suddenly, everything went black. He no longer saw any images; everything was pitch black and Harry could not see anything anywhere.

As Harry's eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw the outline of a figure standing across from him. He could make out the outlines of a dark cloak and long fingers that poked out of the arm openings. The figure slowly moved forward and the throbbing pain in Harry's head became sharper and more hurtful. His eyes widened as the person, rather thing, came closer. Harry knew who it was immediately.

"Hello Tom," Harry said trying to keep his voice and strong. He didn't want Voldemort to know that he was scared out of his trousers at the current moment. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know how to get out of wherever he was.

The snake-like man's chest swelled angrily and he hissed, "Do not use that name! That is in the past; my muggle father and name are in the past!"

Harry ignored the comment and looked around. There seemed to be no way out; no door, no opening anywhere.

"I suppose you are wondering where you are. Am I correct?" Voldemort smirked from what Harry could see. His voice was airy and seemed oddly happy. Harry didn't acknowledge the question with an answer.

Harry could see Voldemort nod his head and he let out a cold, low laugh, "I should have known you wouldn't know. You stupid boy. Well Mr. Potter, this is your mind. Quite interesting I know, but I have many abilities up my sleeve that you will never understand. How people thought you could possibly defeat me is beyond me."

Harry clenched his fists, "People probably thought I could defeat you because I actually did once. I also prevented you from coming back to power long enough so I could get away from you."

"Shut up boy or I will curse you," he sneered pulling out his wand. Harry saw it pointing at his heaving chest. Harry could feel sweat running down his forehead and he could feel the moisture in his hands. If they were in his mind, there was only really one way to get out and it was to actually get cursed. It would jolt him out of his thoughts and he would awaken. First though, he wanted to hear what the Dark Lord had to say. Harry kept his mouth closed with much restraint.

"I have been wishing to speak to you for quite some time but I cannot locate you," Voldemort said walking around Harry's mind. Every step, Harry would feel a pounding feeling in his head. "It's quite empty in here don't you agree?" Harry clenched his fists harder as Voldemort let out one single laugh before turning to look at Harry once again.

"Potter, I want to know the prophecy. I know that you know it, just tell me what it is and I'll let you free. If you don't, however," Voldemort rubbed his wand fondly as if it was a pet, "I will have to take it out of you."

Harry gulped and kept his mouth tightly shut. He feared if he said anything he would anger him more and he didn't want to risk it more. Harry gripped himself for pain and waited in silence.

"You know Potter," Voldemort said still stroking his wand, "I killed your parent's once and I can do it again. I don't know how they came back but I will find them and I will kill them but this time I will give you the pleasure of watching. And those friends of yours? The mudblood and mudblood-lover? I'll let you kill them; give me some entertainment. Then I think we should have some fun with your little girlfriend. Pretty girl," Voldemort looked satisfied as he saw Harry trying hard to contain himself, "Just tell me the prophecy and they will be spared."

Still there was silence.

"TELL ME!" he screamed pointing his wand once again at Harry's chest. The 16 year-old looked down at the wand and looked back at Voldemort again. Red met green and sometime in Harry's eyes angered Voldemort more than ever before. Voldemort yelled an angry yell and sent an unforgivable curse at Harry. He fell to his knees screaming in agony. He had experienced Voldemort's Cruciatus curse before but he was madder than before. The curse seemed to last for hours but only seconds later, Voldemort lifted it.

"Tell me boy and I will let you free. All you need to do is---," Voldemort stopped mid-sentence and looked around wildly. Harry looked around as well and he heard voices penetrating the darkness. They were familiar and Harry smiled through his aching. His parents were there and they were trying to help. Quite abruptly, everything began to shake. Voldemort fell to the ground and his red eyes shot daggers at Harry before he disappeared. The darkness soon disappeared and Harry found himself once again in his cozy bedroom. His vision was blurred from sweat and blood but he stayed conscious for the sake of his parents. They were standing over him looking more scared than Harry had ever seen them. His mother was holding his hand looking him over for any sign of injury and his father held Harry in his lap.

"Harry! Are you okay? What happened?" James asked looking down at Harry. He noted that his father's hazel eyes matched Ginny's and he smiled inwardly. Harry opened his mouth and tried to answer but he couldn't find the strength to complete a sentence.

"Harry, shh, don't worry, take your time," Lily reassured him rubbing his hand. They were freezing cold and she was trying to keep him warm. Harry was shaking as well and Lily ran to fetch a blanket. They didn't want to move him just yet.

Harry opened his mouth and could only get a few words out, "Voldemort… prophecy… mind… wouldn't… Cruciatus…" With those confusing mix of words, Harry's head fell to the side and he lost the remaining bit of consciousness he had left in him.

When Harry next opened his eyes, it was bright. He moved his eyes to look over to the window and saw bright streams of sunshine coming through it. Looking around, Harry could tell he was obviously in his room but he was clean and wearing flannel pants and a baggy t-shirt. He smiled and nuzzled back up the pillow in hopes of falling back to sleep. He didn't notice the girl sitting his room that just then noticed he was awake. 

"Harry!" she said happily throwing down his Quidditch book on the ground. Harry groaned and opened his eyes again to find Ginny face to face with him. He smiled as she kissed his nose and rubbed his head fondly.

"Are you okay?" she asked soothingly giving him a glass of water. He drank it hungrily and smiled, nodding his still aching head. Harry's body gave painful throbs every few moments but he ignored it, happy to have company. He just wanted to go back to sleep but obviously, Ginny had other plans. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry groaned again not really wanting to relive the events of the night before. They were mostly blurry but he could remember the general things. He once again nuzzled back into the pillow but Ginny pulled the blanket father down and the cool air came to his shivering body.

"Ginny! Stop it!" Harry whined trying to grab the blanket but he failed. With his eyes closed and his arm flailing around looking for a blanket, it was quite a scene as Ron and Hermione walked in holding two trays of food each. Hermione let out a giggle and Harry's eyes popped open. An embarrassed blush crept into his cheeks and Ginny smiled as she pulled the blanket up over Harry again. He smiled but kept his eyes open this time. They obviously wanted answers.

Ron and Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed and set down the food trays on the ground. For a moment, there was just silence. No one spoke or did anything. They just sat enjoying each other's company until Ron modestly asked what happened last night, "What the bloody hell happened to you last night mate? Your mum and dad were going mad and woke up the whole house."

Ginny shot Ron an angry look before softening up as she looked at Harry. He had a bit of a pained expression on his face that he was obviously trying to hide from everyone else. In her peripheral vision, Ginny could see Hermione whispering angry remarks in Ron's ear. She could see his ears turn red and he mumbled an apology and looked at Harry who was staring straight forward as if no one else was in the room.

"Harry? You want to tell us what happened?" Hermione asked gently. She had a way of making things better and easing the awkwardness just like Ginny. Harry moved himself in the sitting position and sighed. He looked at his three best friends and launched into the tale about the voices and how he was inside his mind somehow. He told them about what Voldemort said and how he put him under the Cruciatus curse. When he finished, Harry saw that Hermione seemed to be deep in thought, Ron had his mouth slightly open, and Ginny was just staring at the wall blankly.

"So Voldemort was in your mind and he somehow got you in there with him?" Hermione asked barely looking at Harry. She was calculating something in her head like she usually did when thinking. Harry nodded in response.

"Bloody hell," Ron responded finally. His eyes focused on Harry and he chuckled, "how is it that you always get into so much trouble somehow mate?" Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ron; he could always lighten the mood in hard times. Ginny abruptly stood up and tossed angry glares at Harry and Ron.

"How could you be laughing about something so serious, you gits! It's not funny! Harry, your mind could have been screwed up and you're sitting here laughing at my stupid brother's jokes," Ginny's face turned red and she was clenching her fists; bad sign since she had the Weasley temper.

"Gin, I'm sorry but I mean, someone has to lighten the mood," Harry said feebly trying not to make Ginny pounce on him or slap him. She turned her gaze to Harry and he used himself being in bed to his advantage. He coughed weakly and pulled the covers over him. Harry hated being sick and fawned over but to keep Ginny from beating him, he would make that sacrifice. Ginny huffed and kneeled next to Harry's bed, stroking his head. A smile lit up her face.

"Well, since you are so sick, how about we work on that summer homework we all have," Ginny suggested. Hermione was so happy when Ginny said that, she nearly fainted. The two girls smiled and ran to get their supplies leaving Ron and Harry alone and desperate. Ron looked up at Harry and his eyes moved to the door.

"Okay mate, let's make a run for it. You get out of bed and we'll go into the room of requirement and hide there until I have to leave. Ready, set, go!" Ron said quickly. Harry jumped out of bed and ignored the shakiness he was feeling. He and Ron made a mad dash for the room down the hall and locked the door shut as they jumped in. They pressed their ears to the door and could hear the light footsteps from Hermione and Ginny. They could hear them open the door enthusiastically then close it with a bang. That was all they heard. The two boys turned around and leant back from the door and let out a sigh of relief. Ron looked to his side to see Harry smiling.

"Well, looks like we have the rest of the day to our selves," Ron said stretching and standing up. He pulled Harry up and they closed their eyes imagining what they wanted the room to look like. When they opened their eyes again a smile lit up their pale faces. With an exchange of looks, they grabbed the brooms sitting on the ground and flew up from the ground to play a mean game of quidditch.

Ginny and Hermione walked out of Harry's room and chuckled. They knew Harry and Ron were going to be angry now that they had suggested doing summer's homework. Ginny knew for a fact that Harry had done his defense, transfiguration, and charms homework already but she knew he had a lot left. From prior experience, both girls knew that Ron hadn't even started his. He liked to wait until the last minute. 

As they reached the door to their guest room, Ginny turned to Hermione. "I bet you that when we get back they won't be there," Hermione looked amused by the bet and shook Ginny's hand.

"Five galleons Ginerva Weasley that they will be plastered in the place we left them," Hermione bet a smile pulling at her lips. Ginny shook her hand hard and agreed. The two girls went into the room and grabbed their things. They suddenly heard hurried steps and a door click closed. They went to the door and looked out. There was nothing there. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and pulled Ginny out with her. They went to the door and carefully opened it, trying to make sure not to drop any ink bottles or parchment. When the opened the door and closed it, Hermione was still smiling. When she glanced around the room, a frown took its place.

"Where did they go?" she asked putting her things down. Ginny followed in her suit and pulled Hermione a long with her out of the room. They quietly tip-toed out of the room and made their way down the hall to the room of requirement Mr. Potter had installed specially in the house. Ginny tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Bloody idiots locked us out," she mumbled pulling away from the door. Hermione put on a knowing look and grabbed the door knob. For a couple of seconds she just stood at the doorway with her eyes closed, her hand plastered to the door knob. She opened them and slowly and quietly opened the door. Ginny looked surprised for a moment before Hermione waved her over to look inside. Ginny put her face to the door and she looked up at Hermione. Harry and Ron were flying around playing a game of quidditch. They were both pursuing the snitch and still managing to somehow play with the quaffles. Hermione slowly closed the door just as Harry caught the snitch much to Ron's dismay. They looked wistfully into the distance for a moment before Ginny grinned at Hermione holding out her hand. When Hermione cocked her head in confusion, Ginny moved her fingers as if to say "pay it up." Hermione once again looked confused and Ginny's grin grew larger.

"That will be five galleons please."


	4. An Interesting Proposition

A Change Of Destiny

Chapter 4

An Interesting Proposition

The Order of the Phoenix was debating furiously over an unknown subject. Meetings had started to occur almost every day and members were increasing. Voldemort was on the rise and they needed to be sure that they had the upper hand on the situation. Quite frequently, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were unaccounted for at some of the meetings. Although they were in a way a part of the Order, some things like the topic the Order was debating on now they didn't know. One big issue was passing through out the meetings they didn't attend and it was obvious it had to do with Harry. From Ron's room on the second floor at Grimmauld Place, the four teenagers could hear Harry's parents yelling furiously about something. It was obvious the discussion was something they didn't agree on and suddenly, Mrs. Weasley could be heard yelling. Unfortunately for them, the words were inaudible and they had no idea what they were screaming about. 

Ron could be found lounging on his bed with Hermione in a chair next to him reading Hogwarts: A History for the thousandth time at least. Ginny and Harry were on the ground playing a quiet game of chess. Ginny was once again, beating Harry horribly. Just like Ron had once said, Harry was blaming his losing on the noises downstairs. Ginny would proceed to chuckle and agree sarcastically. A bang downstairs stirred the teenagers silence up and they all sighed annoyingly.

"What the bloody hell is going on down there? What are they all yelling about?" Ron muttered loudly, anger tracing his voice. He was comfortably resting on his bed and when they heard the bang, Ron practically flew up out of it in surprise. It was getting aggravating for everyone. There was a noticeable tension between some Order members but no one knew why that was. Hermione sighed and closed her book with a loud thud. She set it down on the ground and put her ear to the floor much to the surprise of her three friends. Hermione was always the one who berated them for trying to listen in on the conversations made at the meetings they weren't allowed at. When Ginny asked what she was doing, Hermione gave her a look that made it seem like it was obvious.

"I'm trying to hear what they are all yelling about," Hermione said not getting up from the ground. She pressed harder as she began saying words out loud that she could make out. "Tonks is yelling about how someone is too young to take on such a large task and Dumbledore is all calm and is saying how they already have large tasks on their shoulders. I don't know what this person is yelling about… damn. Now their quiet." The odd silence coming from downstairs made the teens wonder what they were talking about even more than before.

"You really think their talking about me?" Harry asked airily. He hated when someone talked about him; it was one of his biggest pet peeves. He moved his king to the left and practically bashed it down onto the chess board. Ginny looked up from the board surprised and bashfully moved her bishop and mumbled check mate. Harry looked up with his eyes narrowed and back to the board where he saw his mistake. Grunting he stood up and sat on his bed. This just was not his day. Earlier on, mid-afternoon, Harry had been cooking with his mother and burnt his thumb twice. Then he had dropped the food he cooked onto the floor. When he came to Grimmauld via Floo Powder he got stuck by his shoe lace and was hanging upside down in fireplace yelling for someone to come help. When someone finally did come to help, it turned out to be Fred and George. Harry's shirt had fallen over his face and he couldn't see what they were doing. They quickly helped him out and ran off stifling back laughs. Harry shrugged it off and when he went up to change his shirt he found that they had used their wands to write some… interesting words on his chest. It took him almost twenty minutes to take it off and his chest was red and raw from scrubbing.

Ron huffed and nodded, "most likely mate. I mean Hermione said Dumbledore was saying that someone already has large tasks on their shoulders. Obviously it's you because I know it isn't me, Hermione, or Ginny." It was true. They were definitely talking about Harry but what task? They would soon find out.

The next morning Harry woke up early to the noise below. Pulling on a pair of socks, he stumbled down the stairs where he could hear singing. Mumbling about the ruckus, he stopped in his tracks at the kitchen when he saw where the noise was coming from.

Lily always loved making her famous pancakes; it was usually a big event and this time was no exception. The marauders had a special love for them and would flock to her and the stove when she would cook them. Apparently, that was all Harry's mother used to know how to cook while she was pregnant with him. So there stood Lily at the stove moving side to side singing along with Remus, James, and Sirius. Each had a large plate filled with food and James held two, one obviously for his son. They had on the wireless and were singing an old song that Harry didn't know. The words were easy to make out and every time they would say "twist and shout", the three men would do just that. Harry was taken aback when Lily picked up the frying pan and threw the pancakes out and into the air where the marauders were standing. They yelled a battle cry and practically killed each other for the two flying flapjacks. Remus happily caught both. Harry coughed lightly hoping to get their attention and he did because they all froze in place.

"Morning son! Here! Have some pancakes," James said placing a plate in front of Harry. It was piled with pancakes that looked as if they were going to topple over at any moment. Harry looked up at his father and James smiled giving him a fork. Harry shrugged and dug in.

After a hearty breakfast, Harry changed quickly and apparated to Grimmauld where his friends were. He found them outside in the yard talking quietly as he came close. When they noticed Harry, there was silence and Ginny was the first to greet him with a kiss. She instructed him to sit down and his curiosity peaked as he saw Hermione and Ron share a look.

"What were you guys whispering about over here?" he asked leaning in closer. Hermione mumbled something while Ron paled a bit. It was an obvious reaction from his friends when they were hiding something from him. Harry sighed and sat down on the ground in front of them. No one answered his question so he fiddled with his white t-shirt. "Well?" he asked expectantly. No one even looked up except Ginny who looked quite confused.

Hermione was the first to speak, "We don't know much Harry; just some basic information but were not supposed to say. Dumbledore even told us not too but if you promise not to mention this to anyone, we'll tell you what we know. Right Ron?" Ron looked up and nodded fervently as if he was about to burst from keeping whatever it was inside. He seemed desperate to tell his friend. Harry promised and Ron practically flew down from the chair. He sat in front of Harry and began to tell him what they knew.

"Okay well this morning, really early at like 9:00 mum came and woke me and Hermione up. Quite funny really because Hermione was all rumpled up and---," Ron was cut off by Hermione who glared at him. He cleared his throat and got back on track. "Well anyway, mum looked all grim and angry and all and she said for us to meet downstairs. We went downstairs and Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius were sitting at the table. Remus and Sirius were all sort of yelling quietly at Dumbledore and when they saw us they stopped really quick and got up and left. Well we sat down and Dumbledore started to talk to us about this mission of sorts." Hermione took off from there.

"So," she said taking a deep breathe, "he started telling us about this mission; this really important mission. Apparently, it's more important than some of the missions the actual members of the order do! Anyway, we sat listening really close and he said he wasn't going to tell us what the mission was quite yet because he needed to get permission from our parents but he needed to talk to you first and then we would get to know what it is. He said he wanted _us_ for the mission Harry! Me, you, and Ron; sorry Ginny; and he wants us to carry it out but we will have to do it on our own. That's what they've been yelling about this whole time! Dumbledore said it's a really dangerous mission that we probably won't carry out until mid-July but you know that's not to far away! I mean, its July 4! Okay so it's not so close but anyway, Tonks has been going on rampage. She hates the idea of us doing something so dangerous. Dumbledore also told us that---," Ron cut in jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store.

"We get to have training up until we go on the mission! Since you have already had a lot of training, me and Hermione will start right away to catch up but we work on dueling, muggle fighting like punching and kicking and all that, and occlumency. We are supposed to do all of that by mid-July. Dumbledore said we should be finished way before your birthday." Ron was red with happiness by the time he was done and Hermione looked at Harry with her hands clasped in her lap. Harry for the most part was stunned. They had a mission for the Order to do in the next couple of weeks. If everyone was fighting over it then it must be dangerous. Harry looked up at his two best friends and smiled.

"Seems like you guys got a lot of information," he said chuckling lightly. He turned to Ginny who looked quite peaky and asked, "What's the matter, Gin?" She looked up and Harry saw she had tears in her chocolate eyes. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Ginny burst into tears, "what if you guys get hurt? I don't know what I'll do with myself if anything happens to Hermione or Ron or you." Harry put an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry Gin, we'll be careful. We really have no choice anyway because if we get really hurt, our parents will kill us," that cheered Ginny up a bit and the crew of students started a different conversation but the 'mission' still weighed heavily in their minds.

Another Order meeting was being called to Order by their founder Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts called the meeting to order and everyone became quiet at his command. As he looked around, Albus saw the new and young faces of many of their members. Half of them were barely out of Hogwarts. He sighed and rubbed a hand to his forehead. So much was happening at the current time that it was hard to keep calm and keep everyone in check. Fear of a spy in the Order was evident from the looks people were giving each other. Even their best friend could be the spy just as they learned years ago with Lily and James Potter. Dumbledore sighed again and began to speak.

"I have spoken to Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley already. They are eager to carry out their mission and are ready to train. I am going to speak to Mr. Potter privately however since this is mostly about him. Molly, Arthur, I must ask your permission for Ron to take part. I must tell you however, without your son I fear that a lot of the power within their trio would be somewhat lost," Dumbledore looked at the Weasley parents. They shared a sad look and Arthur stood up nodding his head. A smile came to Dumbledore's lips and he looked to the Grangers who were attending the meeting for their daughter's sake, He asked them the same question hoping to get them to understand what was happening. Since they were non-magical, they were having trouble understanding the current events and how they involved Hermione so much. It was obvious though that they had spoken earlier of the decision because Mr. Granger stood up without hesitation and nodded in response. Finally, Albus looked to his closest friends; The Potter's, who were avoiding any eye contact with him. Their faces were to the ground and they both looked extremely nervous. "James, Lily. I ask much of your son and you know that. If there was another way, I would be the first to choose it but this is the only way we can carry out this mission. I ask your permission."

James and Lily stood up with their hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. James looked up and his eyes met Dumbledore's. He stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. The room was still as the couple sat down and Albus nodded. "Meeting adjourned."

Later that day, Albus found Harry sitting with a book in hand. From the side he could see it was another defense book. He smiled at the young boy's dedication and sat down. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hello Professor, anything I can do for you?" he asked folding his page and closing the book. Albus looked at Harry. He was amazed at how much he looked like his father but acted so much like his mother. It was the perfect mix.

"Ah, yes Harry. I do have something you can do for me but… it's quite big. I suppose you have spoken to Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded blushing a bit. He leaned forward in his seat and the old Headmaster smiled at the anticipation he had.

"Well Harry obviously they have told you everything I told them," Harry noticed the twinkle in his blue eyes more than ever at that moment and it caused him to smile a bit, "but no matter. I should have known. Harry, this mission is very important to the Order. You are a talented wizard for your age and I know you can take care of yourself along with your friends. You will be trained in different areas of muggle fighting, wand and wandless magic, occlumency, and for Ms. Granger's sake flying. It will be tough Harry and I want you to know what you are getting yourself into because once you are in there is no backing out." There was silence while Harry contemplated his options.

He looked up from the table with a look of determination on his face, "I'm in." Dumbledore's twinkle dulled for a moment before brightening again. These kids will do anything to rid the world of Voldemort; even risk their own lives. It was one of the reasons he respected them above others.

"Professor?" Harry asked as he saw Dumbledore stand up and approach the door, "what is the mission exactly?" Albus knew the question would come sooner or later; he had hoped the latter but Harry was a perceptive person. He was bound to pick it up.

Not turning from the door Dumbledore said, "In time, you will find out what you need." And he turned the knob and walked out of the room.


	5. Early Morning Awakenings

A Change Of Destiny

Chapter 5

Early Morning Awakenings

Training began promptly at the on-godly hour of 6:00 in the morning. It was barely light outside and being woken up by loud noises was not a very happy way to wake someone up. Harry was sleeping comfortably in his bed at home. He was lying on his stomach wearing only a pair of plaid, blue boxers. His glasses were lying carelessly on his nightstand and the silence was peaceful. Harry mumbled in his sleep and turned his head over. He was given a shock when something or someone came tumbling into his room and closed the door with a bang. Harry sat up and saw the blurry image of his red-headed friend. Harry grabbed his glasses and saw that Ron was still in his pajamas; a pair of Chudley Cannon pants and socks. His hair was rumpled and crazy looking and he breathing heavily. Harry jumped out of bed when he heard a bang outside his door.

"Harry," Ron said trying to catch his breath, "they attacked me! I was sleeping and they attacked me!" Harry looked confused and got out bed walking over to his friend. Ron jumped back from the door as it made another banging noise. Harry looked wildly at Ron who began to explain. "Training, mate. They are starting training now. They caught me off guard and I apparated over here. Get your wand. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and your dad are out there trying to get us. Hermione should be here soon; my dad is in this too." As if on cue, there was a pop and Hermione appeared in Harry's room in her night gown. She looked at the two boys and huffed. Her face was red and her wand was held tightly in her hand.

"THEY ATTACKED ME THOSE GREAT BIG PRAT'S! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR FATHER HARRY!" she screamed. Harry chuckled and Hermione took deep breath's trying to calm down. When she did the door of Harry's room started to crack under the pressure. The three friends looked at the door and devised a plan. Ron hid behind Harry's desk, Hermione under the bed, and Harry hid in the closet. The door finally flung open and the four adults came into the room with their wands ready to fight. They looked surprised when no one was there and began to search the room.

Hermione was the first to shoot a spell out. She sent a stunning spell at Arthur who was caught off guard. He fell to the ground unconscious and Moody focused his magical eye around the room. He spotted Ron hiding with his wand out and attempted to shoot him down when Harry stunned him as well. Two down, two to go. James was standing by the closet ready to stun the person in there when suddenly a stunner took him down. Kingsley was looking wildly around trying to figure out where everyone was. He approached the nightstand and found Ron looking a bit scared that he was found. He stood up and Kingsley smiled. Just when he was about to stun him, Hermione and Harry came out of their hiding places and stuck their wands into the auror's back. Kingsley laughed and turned around. He held his hands up and surrendered to the girl in her night dress and the guy in his boxers.

"Impressive I must say kids," Kingsley said as they pulled out their wands. The stunned men began to regain consciousness and they stood up looking equally as impressed by the trio's resourcefulness and ability. James and Arthur clasped a strong hand on their son's shoulders and smiled feelings confident in them already. Just as they were about to speak, Ginny came running up the stairs wearing a t-shirt and a pair of Ron's shorts. She stopped quickly and blushed as she saw the people in Harry's room. Harry scratched his head and sighed trying to think of what to say. Ginny especially blushed when she saw Harry was wearing nothing else but his boxers. He smiled at her and she giggled before excusing herself and leaving.

The teenagers all smiled at each other but then turned on the auror's and ministry employees. They already had their wands out and had an advantage to them. Hermione was the first to speak fiercely and angrily at the men who coward in a corner; even Mad-Eye seemed a bit scared of Hermione. 

"Why did you attack us this early in the morning you inconsiderate gits?" she growled pointing her wand at Harry's father. His face and ears turned bright red and he scooted a bit behind Kingsley who looked close to running out himself.

"It was the start of your training and we wanted to see if you guys could fight without notice," he said very slowly and quietly. Hermione's face went back to its normal color and she lowered her wand with a smile.

"Okay Mr. Potter. Sorry I yelled at you like that but you should never wake up a girl when she's sleeping unless it's for food or to go out," Hermione said as if it was so obvious. The men nodded fervently and looked relieved when Hermione went back to stand next to her friends.

Cautiously James moved forward and when he was sure Hermione wasn't going to pounce on him and rip him to shred's he spoke up. "Well!" he said cheerily clapping his hands together for emphasis, "Let the real training begin!"

"Kill me now," Harry mumbled as he flopped down in the middle of floor at Godric's Hollow. He had left Grimmauld Place at 9:00 after more than 12 hours of intense training. They were given about an hour's break total to eat and rest during sessions but Harry was dead tired. After being woken up as early as he was, all he wanted to do was sleep. His t-shirt was ripped and his pants were covered in dirt a long with his hands and face. His mother looked up from her book and smiled sadly at her son. He was working so hard already for the mission he and his friends were going on but when Harry was set on something and determined, there was no breaking his spirit. Lily got up from the arm chair in front of the fire and kneeled next to Harry. When she heard him mumble something she knew he was sleeping. It was an interesting sight to see; Harry Potter lying asleep in the middle of the floor and his mother kneeled next to him watching.

A popping sound caused Lily to look up and she saw her husband walking over to her with a frown on his face. Lily looked from him to Harry and he said nothing. James merely picked Harry up into his arms not caring much that Harry was slightly heavier than the last time he had held him. He carried him quietly up the stairs with Lily in tow. He set him on the bed and did a cleansing and changing spell. Harry looked peaceful in his sleep and the two parents sat there in silence watching their son sleep as they so frequently did. James looked up and rubbed his forehead. It was a usual gesture when he was nervous, anxious, or frustrated. Lily looked up and grabbed his free hand. He looked up and his tired hazel eyes bore into her.

"I don't want him to do it anymore Lils," he said so quietly, she barely heard him. Lily rubbed James hand and sighed looking up at her son again who had rolled over and his body was now facing them. She smiled sadly once again before look at her husband. "I don't want to have him fight anymore. We trained them all day and I can see what he can do now. He is powerful Lily, beyond almost even myself. The force of his spells was… magnificent and the shields he put up were impenetrable. He's mastered Occlumency already and I've never seen someone fly like that. But what if all that isn't enough? What if we lose him? I'm scared to lose him Lily."

She turned her attention from Harry to her husband and Lily noticed tears trickling down James cheeks. Using her thumb, Lily wiped them away tearing up a bit herself. "James Potter, I love you and I always will but it you are going to cry I'm going to think you've gone soft in your old age. But James, I have faith in Harry, he is strong and he will make it through." James looked up and kissed Lily lightly on the lips before turning back to watch Harry. Hours later, they were still there just watching their son thankful for every breath he took.

A week later, training was more intense then ever. The trio was barely sleeping but they kept going. Dumbledore noticed their tiredness but each one declined his request to rest for a day. They now only had five days until they would do their mission but oddly enough, they had no idea what it was yet. Every day after training, it had become a routine for James to come home with Harry over his shoulder asleep. He would quietly go up to his son's room and put him to bed. He would then go downstairs and recap the events of the day to his wife. Emotions were running high and anticipation was at its peak. Everyone was wondering whether or not a group of teenagers still in school could carry out a mission for the Order.

Ginny was an ongoing cheerleader for the trainers. She would sit on the side line watching closely and taking notes on the improvements and things they had to improve on. If needed, she would come and help out as much as she could. Ginny found it depressing when Hermione came up to her, dark bags under her eyes, and begged her to say she had nothing to improve on.

In the early morning, Ron, Harry, and Hermione could be found waiting in the living room of Grimmauld. Their coaches as they called them were no where to be found and the trio was having trouble standing up. Ron was leaning on Harry who in turn was leaning on Hermione. Since there was no one else, Hermione moved them all over and leant against a wall. They soon fell asleep but were awoken moments later by a tapping noise. Each opened their eyes slowly to see their coaches not dressed for training or even with their wands ready to fight.

"What are you all doing?" Harry asked tiredly. He had bags under his eyes much like Hermione's and like his two other friends, was barely able to stand up on his own.

"You guys are dead on your feet," Mr. Weasley commented, "so we are giving you a day off. You've worked long and hard and you are all very advance already. This day is used to sleep and rest and regain some of that energy you used to have. No buts, I just want you all to apparated over to Godric's Hollow and stay at Harry's okay? Go now," Mr. Weasley shooed them away and they looked at each other confused. Shrugging each one of them apparated out and into Harry's bedroom where the fell to the floor simultanesly. Ron was muttering about the cold and Harry pulled out his wand to conjure some up when Hermione stopped him.

"You'll get your wand taken away if you do that! We'll live without them," Hermione hissed turning over and covering herself with her arms.

"Hermione," Harry mumbled and she turned to look at him, "we've been using our wands plenty during training. Our wands would be snapped to pieces by now." It dawned on Hermione's face and she squinted at Harry.

"You have a point there Harry," she said conjuring up blankets for all three of them. It a matter of seconds, each of them was dead asleep for the day.

Harry was the first of his friends to wake up that day. With no visions or nightmares, he was well rested and much happier than he had been all week. He stood up and stretched trying to ease the stiffness in his body from sleeping on the floor all day. Harry opened his eyes and almost screamed when he saw someone watching them. Dumbledore was sitting in a corner quietly, his mouth in his hands. He seemed to be thinking about something and Harry walked over to him. He touched him lightly on the shoulder and he jumped. There was surprise in his eyes and he smiled up at Harry.

"Hello Harry how was your rest?" he asked quietly. Harry noticed that for once in his life, Albus Dumbledore actually looked his age. The wrinkles were more evident and his skin was pasty white. His hands had a slight tremor in them and his eyes were dulled ever so slightly.

"It was fine Professor. What are you doing?" Harry questioned. He seemed to have been sitting there for a while but what could have been so interesting about watching him and his friends sleep?

Hermione and Ron stirred right then and got up slowly. They moved over to Harry and Dumbledore. After saying their hellos, Harry waited for the answer to his question. Dumbledore seemed to think about it his answer before he answered.

"I was watching you sleep," he said simply. The trio's expressions were a mix of confusion and surprise but from the way Dumbledore answered the question, it was obvious that he wasn't saying anymore. No one said anything for what seemed like a while until Hermione turned to look at her Headmaster questioningly.

"Professor," she said slowly. She seemed to be thinking about her question carefully and when it came out it was obvious why, "what is our mission?"

Dumbledore looked up surprised and just stared at Hermione. She seemed to be getting more uncomfortable by the moment and mumbled her apology quickly. Dumbledore put up his hand and shook his head.

"No, no, you above all people deserve to know," he said sighing sadly. Ron seemed eager and sat cross-legged in front of the professor while Harry and Hermione stood on either side of him. Dumbledore didn't say anything out right but looked at the wall across from him. When he finally did say something, the trio was more than surprised.

"Your mission is to go rescue someone," he said not looking at any of them.

"Who?" Ron asked immediately. He was leaning forward from the ground waiting for an answer. Once again, Dumbledore didn't answer right away.

He finally looked away from the wall and stared into Harry's green eyes and answered, "Fleur Delacour."


	6. The Secret Life of Fleur Delacour

A Change Of Destiny

Chapter 6

The Secret Life of Fleur Delacour

As Harry got ready for bed once again that night, he couldn't help but sift through his many thoughts. So much was going on and it all was happening at an amazing speed. After they had received the information of Fleur's abduction, Hermione had immediately begun to ask question after question. Dumbledore had explained to them was not working with Bill; at least not for a while. She had worked with him only in their fifth year and began a new job, a more important job with the Ministry of Magic in Britain and in France in hopes to communicate and get the two ministries to come together. Her job was to work in the Department of Mysteries. Fleur was an unspeakable but she had a new identity. She would go every day and change her appearance as to look like everyone else and blend in. In France, she remained herself and worked as an ambassador. Her efforts were becoming more evident when Madame Bones and the French Minister, Aleron Paix met and discussed relations between the two ministries and countries. She was taken from the Department of Mysteries about two weeks ago and was no where to be found. Oddly enough, none of the Weasley children, Hermione, or Harry had noticed the sulking mood Bill was in.

Harry mentally kicked himself. This was because of him. If Fleur had not gotten involved with him then she would be safely home with Bill probably getting engaged or something a long those lines. He fell down onto his bed and looked at his ceiling. So many people were missing or dead for that matter because of him. His friends of course insisted that it wasn't Harry's fault but the nagging voice inside his head was telling him otherwise.

A knock on the door distracted Harry and he instructed them to come in. He didn't notice who it was but a sweet voice told him it wasn't him mum or dad, "Hello love. Nice pajamas." Harry bolted up and immediately covered himself as he saw Ginny standing slyly at the door. Harry looked around quickly and pulled the blanket up over him. She strode over to him swinging her hips and sat next to Harry, his eyes widened and Ginny giggled. "Those boxers the ones I bought you then?" she asked sweetly. Harry nodded still horror stricken and once again Ginny giggled, "Don't worry. Anyway, I wanted to see you. I just haven't seen you alone for so long, maybe we can talk or something." She smiled encouragingly and Harry smiled back. He grabbed her and pulled her forward into him. Their lips met and for a while all they did was kiss enjoying each other's company. When Ginny finally pulled away, her face was flushed, lips red, and her hair was everywhere. Harry chuckled and sat up.

She turned to him and sat cross legged on the bed. She didn't even bother fixing up but Harry couldn't think of any time she looked better. "I can't believe your parents let me up here alone with you and let us close the door. I wonder what they think were doing up here," Ginny said shaking her head. Harry ran a hand through his hair and shook his head as well.

"Gin, I'm sorry to break it to you," he said before lowering his voice down to a whisper, "I think they know full well what I am doing." Ginny burst out laughing and caused Harry to as well. They abruptly stopped when they heard something bang against the door. Harry pulled on a shirt and grabbed his wand, instructing Ginny to stay on the bed as well. He cautiously opened the door and burst out laughing once again at what he saw. Ginny who seemed profoundly interested came off the bed and also fell into fits of laughter. Harry's parents who seemed to be listening outside were now leaning against the stair railing. James was rubbing his head tenderly and Lily looked completely stricken at what to do. They looked up and smiled slightly.

"Well, yes, umm… I just thought I should tell you all good night then. Good night," Lily said quickly. She gestured to James who got up quickly and followed her to their room down the hall. The couple sobered up and Harry sat down on his bed again with Ginny by his side.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Ginny said fiddling with her fingers. From the corner of her eye she could see Harry nod and she continued, "Why do you have to go on this mission thing? I mean there are plenty of people in the order who could go and do it but your still in school! So are Ron and Hermione! Couldn't… couldn't it just be someone else?" Ginny looked up to see Harry's green eyes mingled with surprise and sympathy. He shook his head.

"Gin, if there was any other way, don't you think that Dumbledore would've chosen it? I've talked to him and he said that it had to be us; there was no one else. We've all wanted to help the Order in any ways we could and this is our chance. We've trained long and hard for this; you should know above all else and this is our chance to show we are as useful and important as anyone else in this war. I will be fine Gin, same with Hermione and Ron, don't worry," Harry said firmly. He had thought about his part in the war as only being the defeater of Voldemort when the time came but now he could help prolong the death's of other's until the time came. Immediately, Harry noticed Ginny's bobbing head and he pulled her into an embrace. She sobbed into his chest and he fell back onto the pillows with her in his arms. He let her let out her tears and soothed her with comforting words. When Ginny finally calmed down Harry found that she was asleep. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. He turned out his lights cautiously trying not to wake her up and fell into a happy and content sleep.

Just then, Lily and James left their spot from the door and went to sleep smiling at their son's determination and Ginny's love for him.

The day before the mission, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their final day of training. It was obvious that today they would be tested on whether or not they were truly ready. Each one of them had already been tested on their muggle fighting skills and flying. Now their final test was for them to be in combat in a way. The trainers and their trainees were taken to an unknown location and the trio found themselves standing in front a maze, not just any maze but a maze that resembled the one in the Triwizard Tournament in Harry's fourth year. He shuddered at the memory and persevered over his fear. They were instructed to take out every person in the maze in at least thirty minutes or less; then they would pass the test. Only minutes into their adventure, the teens were ambushed by auror's in the order. Hermione was then separated from them but occasionally, they could hear her voice yelling curses and hexes. As Ron and Harry bounded the corner, they ran straight into someone. They immediately got up and were relieved to see that it was only Hermione. 

"'Mione!" Ron said relieved she was okay, "You get ambushed by any of the gits?" Hermione merely shook her head and laughed. Harry looked at her oddly. Hermione was a chatty person and in times of peril, she normally talked non-stop. Taking in her appearance, Harry noticed something out of place. Her hair was a bit more tamed, her shoe was scratched up, and that definitely was not her laugh. Harry turned his wand on her and stunned her. Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and then back again.

"That isn't Hermione mate, let's go, tie this person up and take their wand," Harry instructed. Ron obliged and stuck the person's wand into his pocket. They continued on. In the distance they heard Hermione's voice once again and it was getting louder. Harry and Ron agreed silently and started to run through out the maze in search for their friend. They found her hiding behind a hedge, spitting out curse after curse. She looked up and blew hair out of her eyes. She smiled slightly and inclined her head to show them who she was firing at. Through the hedge, Harry could see his father and Kingsley thoroughly enjoying themselves by trying to strike them down. Harry glance at his watch, it had been ten minutes. Twenty minutes left.

Hermione stood up and stopped firing her curses for a moment, "Okay, Ron we need a diversion. Mad-Eye and your dad are still out there and I think theirs a straggler; someone they didn't mention. I can take these two. Ron I know for a fact you can take your dad. See if you can help me take down Kingsley. Harry you're the only one who I can think of who can beat Mad-Eye in one spell and if there is someone we don't know about, I'm betting you can take them out. Now go quick, Harry to the left, go run as fast as you can and Ron you to the right. Ready?" Hermione was breathless but nonetheless she was ready and willing. Putting her hand in the middle of the three she smiled. The two boys grinned back and followed in her suit. Quickly, both Ron and Harry ran as fast as they could in opposite directions. Harry's breathing quickened as did his pace. He wanted out of this damn place as quickly as possible. He looked at his watch again; three minutes had passed. Only seventeen left.

A whispering voice came from a bush and Harry whirled around. He felt a spell collide with him and something started to push in his mind. Harry knew the feeling… someone was using legillmency on him. Using his occlumency Harry began to push back, trying to get the intruder out of his mind. It proved to be difficult. One memory passed to the intruder; it was of him walking down the halls with his friends laughing and talking. Revulsion ran through Harry and he could fell the person leave his mind. Letting out a breath, Harry began to run again. He turned corner after corner. He saw no one. At another corner, Harry stopped to catch his breath. He leaned against the hedge and looked wearily around.

_"Where is everyone?" Harry thought, "I mean I thought they'd be happy to attack willing teenagers who were scared out of their wits. I bet old Snape is getting a hoot out of this back at headquarters, laughing his head off because I'm breaking a sweat and getting attacked." _Harry chuckled lightly at the image of Snape sitting and watching them in the maze, eating a bag of popcorn. Harry could hear footsteps coming towards him and he jumped up. Something told him it was probably Moody. The man always had a knack for finding Harry. He gripped his wand tightly and made his way towards where the steps were coming from. From the distance he could see Moody. His magical eye was pointed in the opposite direction so he couldn't see Harry hiding behind the brush. Harry breathed heavily and jumped out from behind them. Sending a spell at the old Auror, Harry groaned when Moody moved out of the way. Spells were being thrown quickly but Harry noticed the man getting tired. Taking this to his advantage he stopped sending spells and began moving from side to side quickly as he could. Moody's eye was going mad in his head and was revolving at an amazing speed. Mad-Eye's made the mistake when he stopped for a quick moment to catch his breath. Harry jumped in front of him again and stunned him. Harry smiled as he took his wand away. He smugly strolled away thinking to himself, _"I have Mad-Eye Moody's wand." _

Something started beeping on Harry's watch he looked down. Only eight minutes left and they had one more person; at least Harry thought they did. Moving quickly Harry held Moody's wand tightly in his left hand. He was sure someone was out there; he could feel someone watching. Harry stopped in the middle of a dead end. He knew someone was there and they were close. He spun around in a circle looking for any signs of life but found none. He turned back to the dead end and thought for a moment.

"Well, well, well. Hello Potter," someone drawled from behind Harry. He wiped around and his shoulders sagged. Of course Snape was the straggler in the maze. The professor picked up his wand and smiled so slightly that Harry wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. "Anything to say?" Snape said. Harry just stood quietly but suddenly, he saw something and smiled. He looked at Snape definitely. The potions master looked more than confused. He shook his head and began to say the stunning spell. He was cut off by two cries of "STUPEFY!" The man fell to ground stunned in both ways and Ron and Hermione grinned at Harry. He looked down at his watch once again and saw they had finished with five minutes left. Harry strode forward and picked up Snape's wand. He tied him up and Ron and Harry pulled him and sat him against the wall. They smiled and the three friends linked arms and strutted down through the maze. They soon came across a tied-up James Potter who looked quite annoyed. Harry knelt down to his father and untied him.

James looked beyond proud for not only Harry but for his friends as well. James pulled out a necklace and tapped it with his wand that Ron had just given back to him. Like an automatic portkey, all the stunned figures came to where they were. The Hermione impersonator was struggling now and Harry laughed shortly as he saw the person changing in Arthur Weasley. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Arthur were unbound but everyone agreed to leave Snape.

"How much time did you end with?" Mad-Eye growled. Harry showed him his watch and Mad-Eye nodded satisfied. The men looked at each other and turned around to deliberate. Harry and Ron snickered as they started sticking Snape's hair up in odd ways making him look like he was going to a rock concert. They immediately stopped when five minutes later, the men turned around.

Kingsley nodded and in his deep slow voice said, "You're ready."


	7. FreeFall

A Change Of Destiny

Chapter 7

Free-Fall

"Gear up kids," Sirius said as he helped each of the three kids get ready. It had just gotten dark outside giving them an easy way to cover and be unseen. Each wore black outfits which helped them blend in with the darkness. Wand holster's, tracking devices, and emergency potions lined their suits. Hermione held their emergency portkey in her pocket securely. Each held their broom's in their hands and were staring defiantly ahead. Each of their parents stood quietly at their sides watching as Sirius, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye briefed them on what to do.

"Stay out of sight as long as you can. Fly high and when you get to the woods edge, go in the trees. Avoid the branches; go through them as quickly and as quietly as you can. Try and hear what they are talking about. First you need to assess Fleur's injuries from far away then ambush. Get her and run. Don't try and take out all the death eater's by yourselves, grab her and Harry, you are the stronger flier, you fly with her on your broom. Come back before it starts to get light out. On the way back, I want you guys to go full speed and don't stop until you are here. You understand?" Moody growled walking past each one of them in a manner which was used in the army. Each nodded in understanding. 

Dumbledore walked up to them and gave a nod, "I trust you will do well. I only ask that you keep your safety in mind as well as Ms. Delacour's. It is most important you come back as quickly as possible. We all have faith in you three. Good luck." Dumbledore stepped back and the three of them nodded.

Hagrid came forward next, barely able to stand up properly from his height. He held a damp hanky and blew his nose, "Be careful! One of them lethifold's 'scaped. Look out fer one o' them." He drew each of them up into his huge arms and hugged them, cutting off circulation. Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder and Hagrid set them down.

When the equipment was all on and they were ready, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to their family saying their goodbyes. Harry walked up to his mum and dad. His mother was crying softly with his father's arm draping her shoulders. Harry smiled encouragingly and both his parents pulled him into a big bear hug. Lily was mumbling random safety things and Harry chuckled in spite of himself. He pulled away and moved over to the Weasley's. Molly immediately pulled Harry to her and gave him the biggest bear hug he ever had. Mr. Weasley put a hand on Harry's shoulder and nodded. Finally, Harry went over to the Granger's. He didn't know them as well as Ron's parents but he hugged Mrs. Granger anyway and shook Mr. Granger's hand. Before he let go of Harry's hand, Hermione's father pulled him closer and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"Harry I am asking you and Ron to please take care of my daughter. I know you will do anything in your power to keep her safe but just try to keep her as safe as you can okay?" Mr. Granger's eyes matched Hermione's and he noticed that they were filled with the same concern he always saw from Hermione. He nodded and walked away letting the words linger in his mind. Bill came up to Harry quickly and shook his hand; his face was pale and he was shaking with nerves.

"Harry?" he asked softly, "You know that Fleur and I were you know, going out and stuff well, I just want to wish you all luck. Please bring her back Harry, I miss her so much, just get her back." Bill's usual cool persona was flown out the window as Harry heard the desperation in his voice. Harry's hand tightened and he nodded. Bill smiled faintly and stepped back letting them get going.

"Harry! Wait!" a frantic voice said as he and his friends reached the door. He turned around quickly and smiled as he saw Ginny come running towards him. She stopped right in front of him and opened her mouth a couple of times but no words came out. She didn't seem to know what to say or what to do. A single tear came out of her eyes and she hugged Harry in a way that would rival his own mother's and whispered in his ear, "come back home to me, okay?" Harry's throat constricted and he nodded, not trusting his voice. Ginny kissed him on the cheek and lingered for a moment in his arms. She shook her head and moved back. All the Order members lined the halls of Grimmauld trying to get a glimpse of the kids who were leaving. Every one of them wished them luck and after taking a deep breath, Ron opened the door and they stepped out into the warm night air.

The door clicked shut and they looked at each before breaking into huge grins. With a hand motion, each mounted their brooms. When everyone was sure they were secure Ron nodded from his spot in the middle and they descended into the air. Each wore a magical ear piece where they could quietly talk to each other and unknown to them, the Order members were listening intently. As they flew through the clouds, there was silence. Each of them was nervous in their own right but tried not to show it. Ron was the one who decided to break the ice between all of them.

"Your dad scared me Hermione," he said suddenly out of the blue. Hermione's head shot around and she laughed openly. Ron's face turned shades of red as Hermione laughed even harder. Harry kept his mouth closed trying to keep himself from following Hermione's lead. She finally stopped and looked to her right at Ron.

"My dad? Scary? Ron you are almost a full-grown wizard who could easily hex him into oblivion. My dad is a dentist. The worst thing he could do is force you into a chair and pull your tooth out," Hermione said laughter evident in her voice. Ron turned his head to look away and Harry laughed lightly. Hermione did have a point.

Ron then turned to Harry, "Hey mate? Do you really love my sister?" Harry turned around quickly and blushed. Going out with your best mate's sister meant that these questions came frequently.

"Yes, I do," Harry answered confidently. Ron nodded and plunged into a new question.

"Would you ever marry her?" Harry choked on his spit. His blush turned even darker and he was not the color of a ripe tomato. Ron looked happy at embarrassing Harry and waited for his answer.

"I-I don't know, I mean she's going to be in school another year after we graduate but I guess if she wanted to marry me, I'd be ready and willing," Harry was stumbling over his words trying to figure out how to put it without insulting or making Ron angry. Ron smiled and they lapsed into silence again as they flew higher and higher into the sky.

At another motion, they began to fly to the left and started faster. Harry glanced at his tracking device and saw that it pointed straight. They changed their direction and flew faster and faster. Harry moved to the front and Ron and Hermione held the back. Every couple of seconds they changed their position to make sure that if anyone was watching they wouldn't be sure which one was which. Twenty-five minutes passed. No one said much, the trio was trying to keep concentrated on their mission. Occasionally now, they would switch places. The forest they were going too was somewhat close to Hogsmeade. Ptolemy Forest was name after Claudius Ptolemy who was a geographer and astronomer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten some back round information on the forest to find out if any magical creatures lived there. All they found in existence in the forest were imps that lived near the marshes. No other problem aroused. Another ten minutes passed and finally the trio found themselves face to face with the forest. As quickly as they could, Ron, Hermione, and Harry flew straight into the forest. Avoiding all the branches, they flew silently and slowly through out the forest looking for any signs of people. For almost ten minutes they searched, splitting up occasionally but they found nothing; no signs of life.

"Damn it Bellatrix, if you keep doing that, you'll kill her," someone hissed a couple of meters ahead. The group stopped and fell silent. They each hovered over the ground waiting for someone else to talk, "Just leave her tied up for a bit. We have to take her back soon to let the Dark Lord have his time with her."

They heard a hiss, "Fine Narcissa but later we get to have some fun." It was Bellatrix and Narcissa. They were bound to have more people if they had Fleur with them. Looking triumphant, Harry stepped to the ground. Ron and Hermione followed in his suit and slowly moved towards the noise. Ron and Harry moved to opposite sides and tried to catch a glimpse of their kidnapped friend. Harry could hear a quick intake of breathe as they all saw Fleur. He understood why. The usually gorgeous Fleur Delacour was barely recognizable. Her immaculate blonde hair was matted with blood and grime and her face was covered in cuts and bruises. From the looks of it, she had been tortured daily and it had affected her; she was twitching and shaking. Her clothes which were obviously her work clothes were ripped and torn in various spots and it was covered in mud. Close to her was a large box shaking back and forth, Harry sent Hermione a look who shrugged.

"She doesn't look good, we have to get her out of here as soon as we can, and she looks unconscious so we'll have to carry her. Harry you're the one who works out every day, you carry her, me and Hermione will cover you, we'll wait two more minutes then we'll attack okay?" Ron whispered into his ear piece. His two friends responded and waited. They noticed four more death eaters sitting around; most seemed to be men and even though Fleur was not up to her usual splendor they seemed attracted in a way. Narcissa and Bellatrix were talking nonsense and the trio found that they were talking about nothing important.

"You said that she is close to Potter somehow?" Bellatrix said with the utmost hatred filling her voice. Narcissa nodded absent mindedly looking at her nails. Their masks were off and above their heads so the trio got full view of the two women. Harry was having trouble with looking at her; memories were flashing through his mind of his captivity and he felt himself starting to break down. Harry put up his Occlumency shield and blocked out the memories.

"When do you suppose this whole war will be over? That Potter boy is a nuisance and I'm sick of having to hide because of a stupid boy," Narcissa hissed angrily. Bellatrix looked at her sharply and nodded.

"It will be soon, it always comes back in the end," Bellatrix cackled loudly. Narcissa looked confused for a moment. She merely looked at her sister awaiting an explanation. Bellatrix took no notice and then Narcissa's eyes widened. She too began to laugh hysterically at the comment. From the woods, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other questioningly.

"Okay well we should go now, their laughing away. On my count, I'll run in. You send spells at Bellatrix and Narcissa since they seem to be the ring leaders, the other death eaters seemed too tied up in looking at Fleur. I'll grab her then I'm going to run back. Grab your brooms and were going to fly out. One… two… THREE!" Harry yelled. Flinging himself out of the trees, Harry made a mad dash for Fleur. She seemed dimly aware that Harry was coming towards her. Death eater's still seemed to be somewhat surprised and unaware of what was going on. Stunners were coming out of the trees, obviously from Ron and Hermione. Almost immediately, they caught three of the five death eater's not including Bellatrix and Narcissa. The two of them looked surprised; they scrambled up and ran to Fleur and the box. Harry made it to her in time and began to pull Fleur with him. Bellatrix grabbed her by the foot and began pulling her back. Harry, using all his strength, ripped Fleur's leg out of Bella's grasp. He put her over his shoulders and began running back into the trees. Narcissa let out an angry yell and wrenched the box open revealing the creature inside.

A lethifold.

Harry gasped and began running faster and faster as the patch of black came slithering towards him at amazing speed. Hermione had successfully stunned Narcissa and Ron had put down the last two stray death eaters. Bellatrix clenched her fists and began sending random curses in the trees, each missing them by only inches.

"HARRY! GET ON YOUR BROOM!" Hermione screamed, "ACCIO WANDS!" The unconscious death eater's wands came flying into her hand and she stuck them all into her holster. Harry nodded and picked up his broom quickly. He sat Fleur behind him and pushed off the ground. He looked quickly to the side and saw Hermione and Ron had gotten up as well but they weren't watching where they were going. They were pointing to something on the tail of his broom. Harry whipped around and cursed. The lethifold was on his broom.

"RON! TAKE FLEUR!" he screamed. A spell came flying past his ear and he could see Bellatrix on the ground sending curses. She was red with anger and Harry smirked slightly. At least he made her angry. Ron came next to him and put an arm around Fleur's unmoving body. He pulled her off and set her on the back of his broom. Harry looked around and saw the creature start coming closer to him. He flipped around and around trying to get the lethifold off of his broom but it laid thickly on. "IT WON'T COME OFF!" Harry yelled. He did another flip but found that it did nothing. The lethifold came flying at Harry's face and smothered him. Total blackness came over him and Harry's broom went out of control. It went side to side, round and round. Distantly, Harry could hear his friend's yells. An arm came up to his face and began to pull. Harry was starting to be unable to breathe and his mind was beginning to get hazy.

"HERMIONE! HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU GET A LETHIFOLD OFF?" Ron screamed as he tried to pull the thing off of Harry's face. Hermione was fumbling through her mind trying to think of the spell. Harry hands started to sag and he was loosing the last ounce of energy he had left. Hermione squealed suddenly and pulled out her wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she yelled. The lethifold let out an unearthly scream and fell off Harry's face. They let it fall into the forest and Ron focused his attention on Harry who was gasping for breathe. His level of consciousness dropped as he slowly slipped off his broom. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed. She pulled around but stopped as she caught a glimpse of the ground. Hermione's fear of heights kicked in she hesitated. She looked up again and closed her eyes. Ron's yelling brought her back and she looked back at where she last saw Harry. His body was twisting and turning and with a loud crack he fell into the forest below. When Hermione heard a loud and echoing thud, she knew Harry had fallen the ground. She gasped in horror and flew down into the dark woods. Screaming his name, Hermione flew around until finally she found him. Harry's body was twisted at odd angels and gashes covered his arms and face. Hermione could feel hot tears running down her face as she carefully put Harry onto her broom. She wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly went flying through the forest. Looking up, Hermione could see Ron flying as quickly as he could, trying to dodge Bellatrix. She glanced up to the side and saw the once stunned death eater's flying up into the sky. "Ron," she whispered into her ear piece, "there's more." She could hear Ron groan into the ear piece and he began twisting around.

Bellatrix who had a manic smile etched into her face flew right in back of the Weasley and wretched his broom backwards. The force caused Ron and Fleur to fly back. Ron gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the once beautiful woman. With one swift movement, Ron moved Fleur and kick Bellatrix in the stomach. She yelled in pain and flew backward. That was their chance. Ron pulled his broom into a dive and flew quickly into the woods. He stopped right when the reached the ground. He could have almost cried he was so happy. Hermione was only a couple of feet away hovering over the ground with the unconscious Harry. Ron smiled slightly and she returned it. "Go to the caves," he said quietly. Hermione nodded and they flew silently north with the death eater's over head.


End file.
